


Daybreak

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: I Was a Bitter Dusk and You Were the Dawn So Sweet [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (her shirt's off so he can take care of things oh no the boob), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: After the end is a lot more quiet than you'd think.





	

“Shh, shh, I know it hurts.” He said, partly soothing, partly annoyed. He ran some more alcohol on her wound, making sure it was absolutely clean before moving on. “Just stop your whining, I know you’re stronger than that.”

“I know, Xeha, but it _stings_.” She replied.

He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her with a kiss just a bit to the left of the clean cleave in her flesh. Since he was already quite… intimate with Kairi, the group had decided to leave her in his care in the flurry of sudden duties now that the threat of… well, himself, was gone.

“Just be happy you can finally boast about how you have the ‘coolest’ scar.” He quipped as he began fussing with her clean bandages.

“I know, right?” She said as she let the pillows consume her. Despite her pain, her eyes were wide with wonder, mouth agape in a lopsided smile, “I got a _scar_. I _did something_ , Xeha.” He only shook his head and began wrapping the linen at her waist. 

When her stomach was covered he said, “You gave me a heart attack.”

_Kairi wasn’t supposed to take that hit._

“Okay, but I did something I wasn’t just… You know…” She huffed and threw her arms around.

He tickled her ribs, “How can I know? I don’t read minds."

_Kairi wasn’t supposed to be lying on the ground so still._

“AH! X-Xeha! Xeha, Uncle! UNCLE!” She shrieked before descending into a fit of coughing.

He carefully made sure her breasts were in a comfortable spot with proper support before finishing up, “Don’t make me begin to question if we share a lineage, Kairi.”

_Kairi was never surrounded by so much red, and her skin never looked so white, and he didn’t want to acknowledge what on earth the pink came from…_

“Dork…” She sighed, voice a bit raspy, head tilted towards him like a sunflower to those precious rays of light.

He tied the end of the bandages around her shoulder, taut and secure and most assuredly not to let him get a second viewing of what laid inside her besides poetic beauty, “I take offense to being called such a thing,” he leaned forward and kissed her, “but from you it’s permissible.”

“Oh, only I’m allowed to call you that?” She giggled back. She found his hand and squeezed it, “Lucky me. So honored.”

“Lucky you,” He agreed. 

He laid there, their foreheads together, listening to her deep, unsteady breaths, fingers indistinguishable from each other. The light filtered into the meager infirmary of Disney Castle like Kingdom Hearts itself was just outside the windows, and it gave any sickly tones a healthy gold tint. Kairi was still bedridden, and those who could move about were already making their physical recovery goals for the day in the gardens. They could both hear them laughing, enjoying the sun, enjoying the wind, enjoying the grass, enjoying the music, enjoying each other, enjoying _life._

“Lucky us…” He murmured, and, before either of them knew, they fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry literally all my love for soxeha went into xehakai and also did u catch the pun.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~the title is a pun Kairi got hurt and she a Princess of Heart so _day broke_ im so funny~~


End file.
